potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Government of The Spanish Empire (Archived)
In an effort to further organize our massive empire, I've decided to create a government page for the nations that I, King Phillipe V Clemente have absolute ''authority over, those being Spain and France. While many more are within The Spanish Empire, they are ruled by other principalities, which all ultimately answer to Pope Hector Wildhayes, Queen Elizabeth O'Malley, and myself. This page contains records of The Spanish and French Empires, as well as military, economic, and diplomatic information. 'The History of Spain - (1623 - 1746)' The Spanish Empire was the first RP nation to ever be created on POTCO and has survived the ages, and still remains POTCO's ultimate superpower. The periods of Spanish History on based off of POTCO, and not Factual History. The First Reconquista - (1623 - 1658) The Spanish Empire - (On POTCO) was founded in 1623 by Alfonso Clement Petalbee. At the time, large masses Spain 1.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1640 Spain - 20.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1680 SPAIN REVOLTT 1.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1697 SPAIN REVOLT 2.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1699 SPAIN REVOLT 3.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1701 spain - duchess.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1709 Spain - Russia.PNG|The Spanish Empire - June, 1711 francey france.PNG|The Spanish Empire - December, 1711 spain after the french revolution - 1715.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1715 spain is fed.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1719 franks.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1720 1721.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1721 1722.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1722 1723.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1723 1724.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1724 February 1725.PNG|The Spanish Empire - February, 1725 April 1725.PNG|The Spanish Empire - April, 1725 July 1725.PNG|The Spanish Empire, July 1725 September 1725.PNG|The Spanish Empire - September, 1725 December 1725.PNG|The Spanish Empire - December, 1726 1726.PNG|The Spanish Empire - July, 1726 1727.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1727 1728.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1728 1729.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1729 1730.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1730 1734.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1734 1735.PNG|The Spanish Empire - 1735 December 1736.PNG|The Spanish Empire - December, 1736 of marauding Muslim invaders had taken control of Southern Spain and after heavy pressure from The Holy Roman Catholic Church, Alfonso finally decided to reclaim the lands stolen from him by The Moors in a period known as The Reconquista. This period of time lasted roughly 12 years, and shortly after Spain had been re-united, Alfonso died of an unknown illness in 1658. The throne was then passed on to his son, Spartan Petalbee who would later marry Pearl Petalbee. The two had many children, including Johnny Goldtimbers, Samuel Cresteel, John Fatbeard, and Phillipe V Clemente or better known as, Pearson Wright. Petalbee's Dynasty - (1658 - 1697) Spartan Petalbee would rule Spain for the next 43 years. During his reign he annexed several new territories, including: Sicily, Naples, Sardina, Southern Switzerland, and The Spanish Netherlands. He also formed a much-needed alliance with Queen Marie Antoinette of France in 1684. Petalbee established the first official Spanish guild on POTCO, Spartans Savvy, which was among one of the first major RP guilds and would go down in history as one of the most fearsome. Unfortunately, by 1690, The Spanish economy hit a wall, and rapidy spiralled downward. Inflation forced Petalbee to tax the peasant class heavier, and eventually conditions grew so bad, that nearly a quarter of the country was living in poverty. In 1695, several Spanish citizens were rallied under Nate Raidhawk and began boycotting the heavy taxes and demanded that Petalbee renounce the throne and give all social classes equal representation in an "Assembly of Social Classes". Convinced that the problem would simply "go away", Petalbee paid no mind to this. This would be the most disastrous mistake he would make as King. The Spanish Revolution - (1697 - 1701) In 1697, rumors of revolutions swept the streets of Madrid as the economic crisis in Spain began to worsen. Political and Military leaders such as Nate Raidhawk, Simon Treasurehawk, Dog O'Hawk, and even Petalbee's own son, Phillipe V Clemente began to urge citizens to take up arms against Spartan Petalbee in the name of freedom and justice. In 1699, fearing the further escalation of the plot to overthrow him, Petalbee sent armed infantry brigades into the streets of Madrid, Valencia, and Cordoba and gave the order to execute any Spaniard who was suspected of being a revolutionary regardless of gender, creed, religion, or social status. Within only a month, thousands had been executed, and after Phillipe V Clemente had witnessed it first hand, he was infuriated by the atrocities that his father had committed and after careful persuasion, agreed to join Nate Raidhawk and Dog O'Hawk in their revolution against Spartan. In 1700, people began to see that Petalbee's regime was beginning to collapse and yearning to expand France's borders, Marie Atoinette ordered Dog O'Hawk to have both Nate Raidhawk and Phillipe V Clemente murdered, and their armies disbanded. Unfortunately, the plot was quickly discovered and Nate Raidhawk and Clemente both quickly realized that Dog O'Hawk was behind it all along. Fearing future mutinies, Nate Raidhawk and Clemente fought O'Hawk at the battle of Barcelona in October, 1700, and obliterated his entire army. O'Hawk however, escaped back into France, where he would face the wrath of Marie Atoinette. Shortly after O'Hawk was defeated, Clemente began to realize that when Petalbee was overthrown, sooner or later he'd have to face Nate Raidhawk to decide who would succeed him. Clemente knew that Raidhawk had been weakened because of the heavy losses inflicted unto him by O'Hawk and jumped at this opportunity by ambushing his army's camp during the cold December Winter of 1700. Raidhawk was easily defeated and immediately exiled to Tunisia where his military career would meet its permanent end. In 1701, Spartan Petalbee was finally brought down at the battle of Leon in Northern Spain. He was also exiled to Tunisia along with his wife, Pearl Petalbee, and his star general, Samuel Ironshot. Unmatched, Phillipe V Clemente assumed total control of The Spanish Empire in July of 1701 and became Overlord of the newly organized and reformed Spanish Aristocracy under the control of The Ranger Lord's Council with Clemente as its head. The Spanish Oligarchy - (1701 - 1703) Though Clemente had liberated Spain from a fanatical executioner, he had not brought it democracy. After Petalbee was overthrown, fearing the threat of revolution, Queen Marie Atoinette of France and King Jeffrey Blasthawk of Portugal both threatened to declare war if The Spanish Monarchy was not immediately restored. Even more, The Pope threatened to excommunicate the entirety of Spain's people should Clemente choose to abolish its royal bloodline. Clemente wanted to give his people the rights and liberties that he had promised them, but he knew that if he didn't restore Spain's Monarchy he'd be facing an even greater threat, and would probably doom his people to a life of French military occupation. Unable to take so many risks, Clemente gave into pressure from Spain's neighboring monarchies and in 1703, took on the role of King of The Spanish Empire. Only days after Clemente's coronation, riots began erupting throughout Madrid. The people, who had put so much at stake in joining Clemente in his revolution against tyranny, felt completely betrayed. In 1704, one of Clemente's former subordinate officers, Commander Eric Gunrage, led a Mob of 4,000 Spanish citizens into the heart of Madrid and set fire to several government buildings. Clemente called this, "A revolution against the revolution." He knew that the greatest mistake he could make at this point would be to let his subordinates walk all over him, and so he met fire with fire and personally led a company of 300 of his renound "Ranger Knights" into battle against Gunrage. Within only an hour, all 4,000 resisters, including Gunrage, had been slaughtered. Only 12 rangers perished. This symbolic battle became the turning point in history in which Clemente would later publicly address the entire nation from a high balcony in his palace at Madrid. He used his slaughter of the angry mob as a prime example of the belief that his army was superior not in numbers, but in strength and morale, and that that was all that was necessary for him to win the day and quell the resistance. Though his military actions were a direct attack on The Spanish people, it seemed as though everyone began to realize Clemente's struggle in the grand scheme of things, and realized that his struggle, was also the struggle of the entire nation. News of Clemente's intolerance for civil disobedience and his slaughter of 4,000 Spanish citizens spread through Europe like wildfire. In addition to ending the riots in Madrid, France and Portugal began to respect Clemente's audacity and began to consider offering Spain rights of passages, trade agreements, and even alliances. Wright's Dynasty - The Rise to Power 1703 - 1718) In 1707, Marie Antoinette passed the throne on to her first born daughter, Grace Goldtimbers, better known as, The Duchess of Anemois. Curious about the new young French Queen, Clemente travelled to Versaille where he met with The Duchess, as well as many other British and French noblemen. Coincidentally, Goldtimbers and Clemente both began to fancy each other, and with the consent of The Pope, and her mother, Goldtimbers married Clemente in 1709. This marriage forged a critical alliance between The Spanish and French Empires. Though the two wanted to live together in Versaille, Clemente knew that his place was back in Spain with his people. However, now being both the King of Spain and France, he realized that he could come and go as he pleased and held absolute authority in both nations. In 1710, Clemente returned to Spain glorified as the savior of The Spanish Empire. Crowds of thousands shouted and cheered as he made his way through the city. Shortly after his return home, a Danish merchant by the name of Francis Chiphawk was granted an audience with Clemente. He spoke of a great mass of untouched land to the East of Poland, and suggested that Clemente claim it before someone else did. Fascinated by the tales of opportunity and fortune, Clemente led an army of 30,000 through Europe and into The Eastern wilderness. He then marched north until he reached The Baltic Sea, and from there he traveled East until finally, his men began to grow weary, and so Clemente made a foot hold along the North Eastern Baltic Coast and founded the city of St. Petersburg in March of 1711. Clemente sent several expiditions east and claimed this land in The name of God but wanted it to be an independent nation, free of Spanish policies and with The Pope's approval, Clemente declared himself the first Czar of Russia. However, soon after the construction of St. Petersburg, rumors of civil war in France began to reach Clemente, and fearing for his wife's safety, he took 5,000 of the original 30,000 men he'd led into Russia, and marched for Paris. When he arrived, several months later, the situation had only worsened. Two French generals, Francis Bluehawk, and Clemente's past rival, Dog O'Hawk, were battling for control over Paris. Powerless, Goldtimbers was forced to side with Bluehawk as she knew O'Hawk had a hatred for Clemente, and would never accept him as her husband. Together, Bluehawk and Clemente finally brought down O'Hawk in December of 1711 and had him, and all of his subordinate generals executed by firing line. Impressed by Bluehawk's strategies and leadership abilities, Clemente promoted Bluehawk all the way up to the head of The French Army and even allowed him to rule a protectorate state in Germany; Prussia. In 1712, Goldtimbers and Clemente adopted the 19 year old prince of Sicily, Ferdinand Clemente, better known as, "Cadet". The couple also adopted the Austrian princess, Hannah Bluefeather and the German lieutenant, John Macbatten as well as several others. The First Spanish Civil War - (1718 - 1720) In 1718, Goldtimber's ambicious younger brother, Leon Goldtimbers of England, invaded France with an army of 150,000 well equipped British brigaders. His motives weren't known, but having previously brought down Lord Benjamin Macmorgan of The EITC after he attempted to enslave Portuguese and Spanish colonists in Florida, Clemente knew the weaknesses of The British, and did not hesitate to defend France from Leon. Less than a week after hearing the news of Leon's invasion, Clemente led a combined force of 80,000 French and Spanish troops to meet Leon's rapidly advancing army at Caen. On the 21st of April at roughly 3:00pm, the two armies exchanged fire. The battle carried on for 2 days until finally Clemente's heavily outnumbered army was overwhelmed and he called for a retreat back to Paris. Leon had lost over half of his army, but Clemente was left with only 20,000 men. Though in terms of losses, Clemente had won, he had failed to stop Leon's advance and was now outnumbered nearly four to one. On the way back to Paris, Clemente burned down every village and farmland he passed through. This "scorched Earth" policy starved Leon's army of food, supplies, rest, and morale but left the French countryside in ruins. However, Clemente's theory would later prove successful. Queen Grace Goldtimbers sent Francis Bluehawk to outflank Leon's army from the rear and cut off his supplies from England. Meanwhile, Clemente's army of 20,000 waited patiently behind the walls of Paris. Finally, several weeks later, Leon's exhausted and starving force, now reduced to 30,000, rolled into Paris, and within a matter of hours was completely obliterated. Shortly after Leon was defeated, Francis Bluehawk's army of 10,000 triumphantly marched in through the city gates where they were met by King Phillipe V Clemente, Cardinal Hector Wildhayes, and Queen Grace Goldtimbers. After a short victory celebration, the four, as well as many other noblemen of Spain and France gathered to discuss what should become of the war mongering, "Captain Leon". After a week of negotiating, an agreement was finally reached. Leon was sent to a maximum security prison for War criminals in the French controlled, Swiss Alps. After Leon had been jailed, and his army destroyed, Clemente assumed that the worst had come and gone, but unfortunately... he was wrong. Back in Spain, his own son, Ferdinand Clemente had staged a coupe to overthrow Clemente's government, and transform Spain into a Democracy. Clemente knew that doing this would ruin Spain's alliance with The Church and Portugal, and at this point, he could not afford to get into ''another ''war, so once again, he set off from Paris leaving his wife behind. Clemente brought with him a small, but highly elite army of the remnants of his Ranger Core, which consisted of 3,000 well trained, well equipped, and highly loyal Templars. When Grace Goldtimbers received word that her son was attempting to overthrow Clemente, she was iffy on who to support. She knew that if Spain became a monarchy, France would face the threat of revolution, and she'd be at risk of losing her crown. On the contrary, Ferdinand Clemente had allied himself with Lord Samuel Redbeard, who was believed to be Leon's successor. Redbeard controlled an army even larger than Leon's, and she could not risk another invasion of her homeland. Despite her immense love for her husband, Goldtimbers was cornered, and was forced to join Ferdinand and Redbeard against Clemente. Goldtimbers didn't want to kill her own husband, but knew that if she didn't send a force worthy of recognition, Redbeard would see France as weak, and be even more inclined to try and invade. Therefore, she sent her best general, Francis Bluehawk, and with him went his army of 10,000 Prussian brigadiers of the elite Francis Brigade. Clemente was now facing an offensive on all sides. To the South, he faced his son, who was now in control of Barcelona, and had an army of 7,000 there waiting for him. To the West, Redbeard had invaded Andorra with an army of 20,000, and to the North, Bluehawk was trailing Clemente with 10,000 of the best soldiers in Europe. Clemente was outnumered nearly thirteen to one, but for some reason, believed that there was still a chance he could overcome his enemies. By now, it was October of 1719. Clemente knew he'd have an advantage in the cold winter mountains bordering Spain and France and therefore ordered the entirety of his army into the mountains. He then erected a stone fortress and mounted five cannons on each of the four sides of the fortress. Clemente decided to name his fortress, "Muerte De Clemente", meaning, "Clemente's demise". He knew it was likely that this may be his last stand, but was determined, that if it were to be his end, he would have his enemies be given such an end, as to be worthy of remembrance. As Clemente and his army waited hesitantly behind their Fortress walls, to their surprise, on the 24th of October, at Midnight, flags bearing The Holy Cross were spotted from the East. As they drew closer, Clemente estimated that it had to be at least 5,000 men. At the front of their columns was Cardinal Hector Wildhayes, The Keeper of the Code for The Ranger Lord's Council. Clemente's Rangers cheered and yelled as the gates to the fortress opened to The Templar army. Clemente's forces now totalled 8,000 men, and though he was still heavily outnumbered, his men felt rallied, and he grew very confident that he could pull of a victory and restore stability to Spain and France as a united Monarchy. Only a few hours after Cardinal Wildhayes arrived with reinforcements, Redbeard's army was spotted slowly marching up the mountains. Clemente immediately gave the order to fire his 12 pounders, and within half an hour, a quarter of Redbeard's army had perished. As Redbeard came closer, a company of 300 rangers arose from within trenches on the sides of Redbeard's army each armed with two, six round pistols, and two curved cutlasses. With the element of surprise on their side, they ambushed Redbeard's disorganized forces without hesitation. While Redbeard's panic stricken army haulted to protect their flank, a group of 500 Ranger Knights charged down from the side of a mountain top to the left of the fortress and crushed Redbeard's army from behind. As the calvary pushed Redbeard's forces closer in towards the fortress, Clemente ordered his 8 pounders fired and all Hell came down on Redbeard's front flank. Within 2 hours, Redbeard's entire force had been destroyed, but Redbeard, and his second in command, Billy Hullbatten, had escaped. Ferdinand Clemente arrived months later, with even less forces than Clemente and was easily defeated, and later exiled to the island of Grenada off the coast of Valencia, Espana. However, Clemente still had one more foe to defeat; the military genius, Francis Bluehawk. Clemente had seen Bluehawk fight before, and considered him an equal in the art of war. However, Cardinal Wildhayes advised Clemente that, "Even if Bluehawk defeats us, he won't know how to use the battle to his advantage. Bluehawk can win battles, but he's completely incapable of using them to win his wars." Clemente's force had been reduced to around 5,000 men, half that of Bluehawk's force. Not only that, but Bluehawk's army, The Legendary Francis Brigade, was rumored to be even more well trained than Clemente's rangers. Clemente also knew that he could not risk Cardinal Wildhayes being captured, and so he ordered him and his army to return to Rome, leaving Clemente with only 2,000 men. Many saw this as a foolish blunder, but nobody knew what wild thoughts were running through Clemente's mind as he waited calmly at his fortress, outnumbered five to one. On the eve of the third of January, 1720, Clemente stood atop the fortress wall looking down on his men, and spoke to them in a long, rallying and motivating speech. He stated that, "The future of Spain, of your families, and future generations to come depends on us! If we throw down our arms to these foreign bastards, our families will be tortured, beaten, raped, and enslaved! We will show these traitors who rules Europe! You are soldiers of The Spanish Empire! Our fathers conquered the new world, and today, we will conquer the greatest threat to ever face our nation! Draw your swords, and fight with me! For Honor, for glory, and for the our most righteous God!" As Francis Bluehawk's army marched up the same mountain that Redbeard had fallen upon the previous year, they began to notice a dark liquid scattered on the earth beneath them. As Bluehawk's army looked around in confusion, a loud yell was heard from behind the mountain, "FUEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!", and then immediately the entire ground beneath Bluehawk's army was engulfed in flames. Clemente ordered both his twelve and eight pounders fired, and then charged down on Bluehawk's army from both sides of the mountain. Unfortunately, Clemente had made one grave mistake. He assumed that Bluehawk's army would break apart and flee for their lives as Redbeard's and Ferdinand's did, but to his surprise, The Grenadiers formed a massive square formation and Clemente soon realized that he'd led his men right into disaster. As his calvary smashed into The Prussian forces, they were surrounded, dismounted, and slaughtered. The tar and initial impact of the calvary charged had taken the lives of nearly a third of Bluehawk's force, but Clemente had lost over half of his. Now outnumbered seven to one, it was obvious that Clemente would not be able to win the day, and so he sounded the retreat to Valencia where he hoped he would be able to rally more forces to his cause to prevent Bluehawk's further advance. Clemente's defeat at Muerte De Clemente was among one of the first in his entire military career. Though he personally felt as though he'd failed his people, many Spaniards began to view Clemente as an even greater inspiration because of his courage and ability to hault Redbeard's invasion, end Ferdinand's revolution, and wipe out half of Bluehawk's initial invasion force with only 8,000 men. As Clemente retreated down along Spain's Eastern Coastline, several thousand able bodied farmers, fishers, peasants, and outlaws began to follow him on the road to Valencia. By the time he finally reached the city, his army had grown from 1,000 to 6,000 people, in which case he now outnumbered Bluehawk's army. In Valencia, Clemente recruited an additional 3,000 troops, and once he'd somewhat trained all 9,000 troops of his newly organized Ranger-Militia Army, he marched 20 miles outside of Valencia where he met Bluehawk's army of 5,000 on a Meditteranean shoreline. There was a brief silence before the battle, and then each side charged down upon one another in a medieval style battle. Both Clemente and Bluehawk each led their armies against one another at the front lines. The battle raged on for several hours until finally Bluehawk sounded a retreat and fled the field with only 600 of his original 5,000 grenadiers remaining. Clemente's Generals urged him to pursue Bluehawk and hang his men for cowardice, and Clemente turned to them as he watched Bluehawk's men scurry off the field and stated, "He has done all that the honor of war requires. I do not wish to shame our glorious nation by spilling even more unrighteous blood upon our Holy soil." By March of 1720, France was left defenseless and Clemente had completely re-secured Spain. For the next 5 years, Spain would quickly rebuild its government, economy, and foreign relations. Most importantly, Clemente would form the largest army in the history of RP, and reclaim what was rightfully his. The Second Reconquista - (1720 - 1725) Though Clemente had won the war, his enemies had not disappeared. A new kindgom in Great Britain had formed; "The British Viceroyalty" under Lord Robert Mcroberts. He established his kingdom in Scotland and Northern Ireland. To the south were the lords of The E.I.T.C., Lord Samuel Redbeard, Lord Cad Bane, Lord William Brawlmartin, and Lord Johnny Goldtimbers. It was rumor that among these lords a new man was rising to power; "John Breasly". The World had seen the previous failures of Lord Benjamin Macmorgan, Lord Leon Goldtimbers, and now Lord Samuel Redbeard, and rumors were rising that this man, John Breasly, would soon be the king of England. However, for that to happen, he would have to defeat his enemy to the north, Robert Mcroberts. McRoberts had no personal issues with John Breasly, but completely despised all men in The E.I.T.C., as did Phillipe V Clemente. Though Clemente hated The British for their cruel ambitions and torture of The Portuguese and Spanish colonist, he held a great respect for Mcroberts. John Breasly knew that he had to pick a side. If he sided with McRoberts, he'd be at war with The E.I.T.C., but if he stayed loyal to the lords in The E.I.T.C., he'd bring Great Britain into a war with McRoberts. In 1721, Clemente launched his massive counter-offensive of 300,000 Spanish troops into France, and crushed the Pro-British opposition with ease. When he reached Paris, his wife, Grace Goldtimbers ran to him to try and explain that she had been forced to dispatch Bluehawk's army, but Clemente had trouble believing her. In response, he divorced her, but within only a few months, they re-married and France was once again under the control of both Goldtimbers and Clemente. In addition to reclaiming France, Clemente expanded The Russian borders East, and also conquered Northern Italy. In 1723, He gave his son, Johny Macbatten an army of 10,000 and gave him his permission to claim land in Northern Germany, Denmark, and Sweden, and found the Swedish providence as long as he remained loyal to Clemente. A year later in 1724, Clemente conquered lands East of Venice and founded the city of Vienna. He allowed his daughter, Hannah Bluefeather to rule this Providence, which she named, "Austria", and proclaimed herself, "Empress of The Austrian Empire" - (Although it was technically a providence.) Many other new nations were also founded in 1724, including, The Netherlands, The Kingdom of Sardina, and The Kingdom of Tuscany. Venice also signifactly expanded its borders. Great Britain claimed a large piece of land in Northern France, and to prevent another massive war, Clemente did not resist this claim. Denmark claimed lands in Southern Norway, and islands above Scotland. By 1725, Clemente's Empire had reached a new height. Unfortunately, things would very soon go terribly wrong on the Eastern Frontier, and would plunge Europe into yet another great war. The Russian Civil War - (1725 - 1726) Almost immediately after Clemente had finally restored order in Europe, a former corrupt E.I.T.C. Lord whom Clemente had brought down in the past by the name of Benjamin Macmorgan had staged a military coupe in Russia. He was spreading rumors that, "Clemente was corrupt, and upon his return would slaughter the Russian people!" Of course, this was senseless, and Clemente assumed that this "Fool" Macmorgan wouldn't be able to gain enough supporters to actually overthrow Clemente's government in Russia. However... a few short months after the rumors reached Clemente's doorstep, Clemente also recieved notification that Great Britain had openly declared war on Spain and France, and had supported Macmorgan in taking the city of St. Petersburg. Clemente's army in St. Petersburg was poorly supplied due to the previous civil war in Spain and was easily defeated. When Macmorgan took Russia, he burned it to the ground with the blessing of Lord Samuel Redbeard of The E.I.T.C., and promised that he would create "A New Russia". Infuriated, Clemente's initial intentions were to march army of 200,000 into Russia and hang all the traitors, however, his generals deemed it a "lost cause" and refused to support him. They believed that retaking Russia would be too costly and in truth, Russia meant nothing to anybody but Clemente. It was, for the most part, a barren wasteland. However, Clemente had very much wanted to turn that barren wasteland into a utopia for Spanish and French citizens. He had invested time, lives, and money into the founding of St. Petersburg, and now Macmorgan had destroyed the future of this new nation. Many scholars believe losing Russia was what turned Clemente from "Freedom Fighter" to "War Mongerer". Clemente figured that if his generals would not risk defeat in Russia, then they would at least march on British controlled Northern France. Clemente was not interested in punishing Britain for their stupidity, but he knew sooner or later, he would have to deal with the problem, and so he reacted to their declaration of War, and invaded Caen in August of 1726. Fortunately for Clemente, the same month he invaded Caen, a civil war broke out in Britain between England and Scotland. England's forces were strictly limited due to the aid they've promised Macmorgan in Russia, and because of the war on their home front, Caen was left poorly defended. Clemente jumped at this opportunity and won a series of small strategic battles throughout Caen and Brittany taking very few casualties, and acquiring large amounts of needed farmland. These victories helped boost the morale of The Spanish Army, and also struck fear into the hearts of British and Scottish citizens. The invasion of Caen was one of the first acts that helped make Clemente so feared throughout Britain. By December of 1726, Russia was completely under Macmorgan's control. Ironically, few Spaniards seemed to care for their distant relatives in Russia. They were much more worried about their enemies to the West than a mob of peasants starving in a barren wasteland. Unfortunately for Clemente, due to this lack of popular support, it would be another 20 more years until he would finally reclaim what was rightfully his and dethrone the snakes that stole it from him. However, due to Clemente's skill in persuasion and manipulation, he convinced Macmorgan that he was intent on invading Russia by sending a small army to Sweden to frighten Macmorgan into thinking that it was simply a scouting troop of a much larger force. Macmorgan agreed that when and if he should choose to renounce the throne of Russia, he would restore all power to Clemente. Age of Imperial Expansion - (1726 - 1730) For the next four years, empires throughout Europe would begin rapidly expanding through claiming new territories, and annexing new provinces, through peace, and through war. Among these nations, was Spain, which seemed to benefit more than anyone. While Britain was engulfed in civil war, starvation, and poverty, nations such as Spain, Sardina, Russia, Denmark, and Venice would all flourish both economically and culturally for the next four years. Sardina annexed large masses of land in North Africa in 1726, and by 1730, would control nearly the entire Middle East, and would transform into The Ottoman Empire under Clemente's son, Don Roberto De Muete Clemente. Denmark annexed Iceland in 1728, but lost its control over the islands above Scotland during The British Civil War, due to its alliance with England. Russia significantly expanded its borders to the East. Venice expanded its borders to the East and South, and annex Greece, Bulgaria, Macedonia, and Western Turkey. Clemente's son, Macbatten, tripled Sweden's land mass while his daughter, Bluefeather drastically expanded Austria's borders. It began to seem as if Clemente's empire was making a rapid reformation even after losing control of Russia. Wright's Dynasty - The Fall (1730 - 1737) With most of Europe now claimed, The Age of Expansion was coming to a close, and problems were once again becoming visible. In October of 1730, rumors spread that Ferdinand Clemente had returned, and intended to ovethrow Clemente once and for all. Clemente's problems existed not only in Spain, but throughout his Empire, and would only worsen as the decade went on. In 1731, Clemente's friend in Britain, Mcroberts, was defeated by Lord Samuel Redbeard, and England's future King, John Breasly. With the civil war in Britain over, stability had now returned to the governments of Spain's enemies, which would pose a great threat later on down the road. The problems were not only external. Clemente's marriage had hit "Rock Bottom". Grace Goldtimbers was so fed up with Clemente's excessive military expansion that she divorced him in 1732. However, this divorce was not granted an annulment by the Pope, therefore, Goldtimbers and her family dropped out of The Pope's favor, and having sympathy for Clemente, The Pope and his Cardinals leaned towards supporting Clemente's military campaigns against The Pro-British Revolutions. Having gained knowledge of Ferdinand's intents to overthrow his father in Spain, Goldtimbers called upon her brother, Jack Bluehawk to help overthrow Clemente in France. Suspecting a revolution, Clemente called upon an old adversary of his, Francis Bluehawk, who was now working as a mercenary who led an army of 50,000 Prussians to help defend France from the threat of revolution. In 1734, Spain and France were both simultaneously hit hard by two massive revolutions. In France, King John Breasly and Lord Jack Bluehawk had assembled an army of 150,000, and in Spain, Ferdinand Clemente and Lord Samuel Redbeard had assembled an army of 250,000. Several other nations including Russia, Tuscany, and Denmark also joined in the war against Clemente. Due to Clemente's great expansions in the East, he had cut his forces thin, and as a result, was severely outnumbered in both Spain and France. Knowing it was almost impossible to maintain control of both nations, Clemente had to make a choice. He could withdraw his forces in France to Spain to prevent from losing both, but be guaranteed the certainty of losing France, or he could keep half his army in Spain, and keep the other half in France, but risk losing everything. Fearing the ultimate destruction of his empire, Clemente decided to withdraw his entire army in France to Spain. He also ordered Francis Bluehawk's army of 50,000 Prussian mercenaries to help defend Spain as well. Within only a few months, Clemente lost control over every major region in France. However, he did manage to repel the revolution in Spain, exile Ferdinand Clemente, and completely obliterate Redbeard's entire invasion force. Unfortunately, Clemente's problems would not end here. In 1735, Britain made France its "puppet-state" and extreme under pressure, Grace Goldtimbers took a temporarily leave from the throne and left it to her Pro-British brother, Jack Bluehawk. Nearly a week after he was made King, he invaded Spanish Switzerland and Milan. Both were conquered within a couple of months. Shortly after that, Clemente's daughter, threatened by the British invaders to the West, demanded independence from Clemente's Empire. At first, Clemente wouldn't have it, but recognizing that he didn't have the troops on hand to launch a full scale invasion of Austria and remove his daughter from power, he agreed to grant Austria independence as long as they would agree to maintain a permanent Mutual Defense Pact with Spain. This move is one of the main reasons why Hannah Bluefeather is widely considered "unfit" to rule seeing as she would have had the same obligations had she remained a part of Clemente's Empire. In 1736, fearful of British invasion, Clemente's son Macbatten, the viceroy of Sweden also demanded independence from Clemente's Empire, but unlike Bluefeather, Macbatten refused to maintain any alliance or trade agreements with Spain, and as a result of this, Clemente declared war on Sweden in December of 1736, but took no immediate action. By 1737, Clemente's Empire had drastically decreased in size. Clemente had become the laugh of Europe. Britain and its alliances felt as if they were invincible, and completely overlooked the possibility of Spanish retribution. Unfortunately for them, only two years later, the entire European continent would be engulfed into another full scale war, larger than any the world had ever seen; The Paradoxian War. The Reconstruction Period - (1737 - 1739) Though Clemente had lost over half his empire, he still held a few advantages over his enemies that they were completely blind to at the time. Because he hadn't taken any action against Austria, France, or Sweden, and had ordered all his armies back to Spain, he now controlled the largest army on the planet, roughly 500,000 troops. At first, Clemente overlooked this, but when he gave a speech in 1738 on the shores of Gibraltar; the cheers, and screams that he recieved from the so many hundreds of thousands of people that held such high faith in Clemente, inspired him to even further increase the size of his army, and reclaim the lands that he had lost to from rebellion and British corruption.Clemente also established a very stable government in Spain, full of men that he trusted his very life with. This would allow him to depart from Spain in the future, and not take the risk of a third civil war back in the Heartland. To even further inspire the people of Spain, Clemente formed a critical alliance with The Pope. He also signed a Mutual Defense Pact with The Papal States, and promised The Vatican protection from all its enemies. By 1739, Clemente's army had soared to 1.2 million fully trained, well equipped Spanish Elites. He was now ready to reclaim what was rightfully his. The Paradoxian War - (1739 - 1745) ''The War to end all wars... - Francis Bluehawk It was during this was that Clemente made the most audacious move in the history of RP. On the 13th of February, 1739, he launched a full scale invasion of the entire planet with roughly 1.2 million fully trained Spanish troops at his disposal. What made The Paradoxian War so devastating, was strictly the fact that no one saw it coming. Britain had assumed that they'd stored Clemente away forever after he had lost over half his empire in less than ten years. Unfortunately for them, this assumption would cost them dearly. In 1739, Czar Benjamin Macmorgan finally renounced the throne of Russia, however, untrue to his word, he did not restore powers to Clemente. Instead, he passed on the throne to a Pro-British subordinate named Andrew Mallace. Macmorgan then went on to gain fortunes in France which the British had practically conquered and were using as a puppet state. Infuriated by this betrayal, Clemente immediately declared war on Russia without the consent of anybody in The Spanish Government and dispatched his entire army from Madrid to St. Petersburg. In response, Britain, France, and Denmark all declared war on Spain. Fearing Spanish occupation, Johnny Sharkturner, a revolutionary in North Africa led a huge rebellion against The Ottoman Empire and won over a relatively large territory and founded The Barbary Republic in March, 1739. Convinced by British ambassadors that Spain would be defeated within the year, Sharkturner also declared war on Clemente and pledged total support to Macmorgan. By the time Clemente had received word of all of this, his army had already passed over The French Border. Now faced with enemies on all fronts, Clemente's advance came to an abrupt hault and a meeting was held to decide what the army's next move should be. Almost all of Clemente's generals preferred an invasion of France or Britain over a long march into a freezing wasteland, and after several days of intense debating an agreement was finally reached. The invasion of Russia itself was set aside, and instead, Clemente fixed his eyes on conquering Spain's bordering nations. However, because he now had enemies closing in on all sides, he decided to split his army into three major flanks: *The Northern Flank - Led by King Phillipe V Clemente himself. This army would consist of 600,000. It would be responsible for the invasion of France, Denmark, Britain, The Netherlands and Sweden. *The Eastern Flank - Led by Overlord Augstine Clemente. This army would consist of 400,000. It would be responsible for the invasion of Switzerland, Tuscany, The Papal States, Russia, The Ottoman Empire, Austria, Genoa, and Prussia. *The Western Flank - Led by Prince Ben Squidskull. This army would consist of 200,000. It would be responsible for the protection of The Spanish heartland. Foreign Relations The Spanish Royal Family *King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain and France *Queen Elizabeth O'Malley of Spain *Queen Grace Goldtimbers of France *Pope Hector Wildhayes *Prince Ben Squidskull of Spain and Sicily *Princess Jade Stormfury of Spain and Naples *Duke Jack Darksteel of Spain *Duke Jason Brawlmartin of Russia *Duchess Grace Redskull of Portugal *Empress Hannah Bluefeather of Austria/Princess of Spain and France *Duke Samuel Ironshot of Spain and The Ottoman Providences *Viceroy Hannibal Clemente of Nueva Espana/Prince of Spain *Viceroy Samuel Creststeel of The Phillippines/Prince of Spain *Prince George Sailward of Spain Department of Warfare 1.) The Admirality *Leaders: Grand Lord Admiral - Ben Squidskull *Main Guild: The Scurvy *Main Headquarters: Barcelona The Spanish Navy is considered the most powerful in The World as of 1746. After King Phillipe V Clemente disbanded Casa Di Royale, he merged all of his men with "The Scurvy" under Molly Mcmorrigan, and promoted his son, Prince Ben Squidskull of Spain and Sicily to the rank of Grand Lord Admiral; the leader of The Spanish Navy. 2.) The Ranger Core *Leaders: Overlord - Phillipe V Clemente *Main Guild: The Scurvy *Main Headquarters: Madrid The Ranger Core has drastically decreased in size over the years, but still acts as Spain's primary Military Force. It consists of a small, well trained, highly elite army of some of the best PvP'ers on the game, and is organized and led by none other than King Phillipe V Clemente himself. 3.) The Swiss Guard *Leaders: Lord Templar - Jack Darksteel *Main Guild: The Scurvy *Main Headquarters: Rome The Swiss Guard acts as Spain's "back-up" Military Force. It is much larger, but still very elite. It consists of 500,000 well trained troops gathered from throughout the Spanish Empire. The majority of these troops are stationed in Rome, Istanbul, Stockholm, Barcelona, and Paris. The Swiss Guard is led by Duke Jack Darksteel of Russia. Territories The Spanish Empire is the largest and most powerful empire on Earth. Its territories stretch to every corner of the globe, and because of Clemente's audacity in war, Spain has become the largest European power in history. It currently controls nearly 75% of Europe, both directly an indirectly. Europe *Spain *Gibraltar *Portugal *Grenada *France *Belgium *Sicily *Naples *Corsica *Sardina *The Papal States *Venice *Milan *Bosnia *Greece *Ukraine *Sweden *Norway *Lithuania *Russia *Iceland *Crete Africa *Northern Morocco *Southern Morocco *Tunisia *Libya *Egypt *Madagascar *Angola *Somalia Middle East *Turkey *Israel *Palestine *Lebanon *Southern Arabia *Northern Arabia *Iraq *Iran Asia *Goa *Philippines *Russia *Northern Siam North and South America *Nueva Espana *Cuba *Hispaniola *Peru *Argentina *Brazil *Colombia *Mexico *Bolivia *Guyana *Ecuador *Florida